


Becoming a Demon's Pet

by FIREDRA6ON



Series: The Demon's Pet [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sex Magic, Sex Tapes, Smut, Vaginal Sex, demon!Sombra, dom!Sombra, it just may not seem like it at first, pet kink, reader is consenting, so many kinks, succubus!Sombra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREDRA6ON/pseuds/FIREDRA6ON
Summary: Your love for magic and the occult draws you to the fantasy of summoning and training a demon to do your bidding. The only problem? The summoned is more interested in training you instead.





	Becoming a Demon's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the same Sombra as Hacking an Anxious Heart, this one is cruel and demanding, she gets what she wants and doesn't care if you'll give it to her willingly. Reader is consenting, but resistant so fair warning, there's dubious consent. This is extremely self-indulgent, but hopefully y'all will enjoy my first attempt at smut.  
> I know I should be working on my other fic, but this idea came to mind and I really enjoy demon characters. I also love Sombra so I decided to mesh the two.

"Black candles, white chalk, book with weird incantations I found in a bookstore, small ritual knife, bandage, camera, protective salt... I think that's everything."

You smile to yourself as you look over the items strewn on your desk. You had cleared your weekend schedule for this. A demon summoning. You pushed your desk to the corner of your bedroom and moved the rug into a different room to give you enough hardwood space for the pentagram.

You've always been drawn to the dark arts. Multiple factors, including a general curiosity, pulled you towards it. None of your friends or family believe in magic or example. In fact, they resented how much you did. To them it was all fantasy but you longed for it. This longing initially brought you to the darker stuff, an interest in the occult and vile sorceries. Being able to levitate objects or make plants grow faster than they natural can sounds neat, but using blood as a magic form or summoning a demon sounded _way better_. Having a demon you could train to do your bidding sounded amazing. A constant dark protector and occasional maid appealed to you greatly. It didn't really matter what type of demon you called, any occult being would be enough to serve your needs. As long as they're not too violent that is, and an easy to train one would be the ideal. You made sure to read up on the different types, marking the more powerful and dangerous ones in the book to make sure you knew not to summon them. You also got a camera ready, getting it all on film would be a good record of what you can and have done.

You set your camera up on your desk, angled in a way to get both the center of the room and your bed. Pressing the red button, you sit down, a big smirk on your face.

"I have all the things I need, now to set it all up. I'm filming this to keep a record of my summoning. Any of you who don't think it possible, just watch. I'll have a demon of my own real soon." Feeling cocky, you begin setting up the pentagram. Candles at each point, sealing runes between each candle, salt ready in case of a violent entity, knife and bandage prepared for the final sealing, and book open and ready for chanting. You stand up and look over your handiwork, making sure the runes are drawn correctly and the candles are lit. "Alright, it's all set up. Now I'll do some funky chanting and a demon should rise from the middle." You check the camera screen, adjusting it to center it on the pentagram. You pick up the book and kneel just outside of the circle.  
  
You begin reading the incantations. As you read through the numerous lines, you periodically put out each candle, standing and moving to sit in front of each as you put each out. It's tiring, but necessary. You finish the last line at the same time as putting out the last candle. You but the book on the desk step carefully into the center, gently placing the blade of the knife in your palm. In a quick movement, you slice into your hand, wincing at the pain. You close your hand into a fist, tilting to let the blood drip out. You create a small circle in the center with the dripping blood. After connecting the circle together, you step out of the pentagram, wrapping the bandage tightly around your fresh wound. Your eyes flicker between the candles and the blood circle. You begin to get nervous as time passes and nothing happens. You read over the ritual again, "did I do it wrong? Hmmm... Oh shit, I forgot the flower petals!" You quickly stand up, remembering you have a potted plant you could use. You rush into your living room and pluck off a few lilac petals, apologizing to your poor plant before heading back to your bedroom. You scatter them on the runes, making sure each one got the same number of petals.

You stand awkwardly above the pentagram, getting really worried that you fucked it all up. You sigh, turning around, shoulders slumped, no longer wanting to look at your failure. You slowly pad over to your bed, intending to throw yourself on it. You realize you're wasting record space on your camera, but the feeling of failure overpowers your responsibilities. You'll clean everything up in the morning, the setup took a lot out of you.

A pair of warm long arms wrap around your waist, stopping you in your tracks and eliciting a surprised scream from you.

A sensual feminine voice with a smooth spanish accent purrs closely in your ear, "Mmm, I love a young supple maiden~. We're gonna have so much fun, _muñeca_." Your blood runs cold, a sense of fear and panic filling your system.

"Wh-wh-wha, who-how-" You stutter out, your hands shooting up to try to push the foreign limbs away. They prove to be a lot stronger than they look.

"You're cute when you're flustered~." you turn your head, eyes locking with dark glowing orbs, the sclera as black as her large pupils, her thin irises glow a bright purple. Your eyes break contact to flicker over the rest of the seductress's features. Large curling horns, creamy caramel skin, raven black hair cut into a flat-top mohawk, and plush purple lips. As sexy as she is, a deep fear sets within you. She shouldn't be as free as this. She's suppose to be stuck to the center of the ritual circle. This is definitively not the circle.

"Wh-why aren't you confined in the pentagram?" You try hard to keep your nervousness out of your voice. Try as you might though, your voice wavers and trembles. You curse yourself for your weakness.

"You never made a constriction circle, girlie. That gives me the ability to move wherever and however I want." One of her hands caresses the opposite side of your face, the other slips under your shirt and bra. You gasp, a spark of pleasure piercing through your fear as she gropes your breast. "Now... all I need is for you to release the seal and the real magic can begin." Putting all your strength into trying to move her groping hand is futile. Even without this magic of hers, she has much more physical power than you.

"Wh-what are you?" You squeak out, quickly regretting your choice of words. Thankfully she ignores it.

"I'm a succubus, I provide the best orgasms and the most pleasurable experiences. You shall call me Sombra... What did you think I am? Your summoning was rather sloppy so I'm not surprised you don't know what kind of demon you summoned." If you didn't feel stupid earlier, you certainly feel stupid now. You didn't care what kind you got, but being berated for your poor summoning skills by the one you did get doesn't make you feel any better. "Whatever your reason, I feed off sexual energy... I think you know what I need next." She blows lightly into your ear causing you to let out a small whimper. "I have so much planned for you... All you need to do, is smudge a little chalk for me."

"...How do I know you won't h-hurt me?" Your voice trembles, who knows what kind of power she would have with the seal removed. She laughs, moving both her hands to your hips to spin you around so you face one another. This gives you a chance to see the rest of her. She's in a sleeveless leather jacket, a crop top with a skull on it, ripped grey jeans, and dark purple heels. An outfit exuding power fits her dominating appearance. She may only be a few inches taller, but it's extremely intimidating at this distance.

"You silly girl, I don't need magic to be able to hurt you. I could do so right now if I wanted to." Her grip on your hips tightens painfully, her nails digging into exposed skin. Despite how useless it is, you try once again to push her hands away. She chuckles at your pitiful attempts. "That's cute, I love how defiant you're being." She runs a hand up your side. You stifle a moan, something the demoness notices. "Now, let's stop with this and get right to the fun. I know it's what you want, I can sense it~." You remember reading something about demons having emotional sensors. She can sense your arousal. _Shit._

You look away, your options seem very slim. She _is_ extremely attractive and you'd be lying if you said being dominated doesn't turn you on. Were you really going to give in to a demon you originally wanted to control? If you actually did the ritual right and contained her, that'd be different. The only one trapped here is you. Your cheeks light up a tint of pink, your voice barely above a whisper. "I-I'll do it." Sombra's grin grows wider.

"Perfect, now... On your knees, girlie!" She shifts behind you and pushes you to the floor by your shoulders.

"No need to be so rough..." You bend over to the closest rune and smudge the chalk into an unrecognizable blur. Almost immediately after doing so, you feel a strip of leather wrap around your neck. You panic, quickly realizing that you gave unknown power to a dark seductive entity. You have no idea what she plans to do with you. You reach to pull at the collar, but an unseen leash pulls first. You're repositioned in front of Sombra. Her hand wrapped up in the other end of the leash and a shit eating grin on her face.

You wince, half-heartedly tugging at the collar. "Am I some kind of pet now?"

"That's the intention, babe." She flicks her free hand; a pair of clip-on cat ears appear in them. She doesn't intend to put those on you, right? "Time to complete the look." She is planning to do that. You flinch back when she goes to put it on your head.

"I'm not wearing that, this is embarrassing enough as is." You glare at her, her grip on the leash tightens.

"Looks like I have a bad kitty on my hands. She's gonna need some discipline." She roughly pulls on the cord, bringing you back to a standing position. Before you can argue, she positions the cat ears on your head. You whimper at her rough treatment. Maybe defying an _actual demon_ isn't your smartest idea. "There, now don't you look cute?" She smirks, enjoying your worry and fear more than you'd like.

You decide to keep your mouth shut and let her make the decisions. She pats your head affectionately, "That's a good kitty. Keep it up and you'll get a reward." You drop your gaze, cheeks burning in embarrassment. She suddenly pushes you against the wall, catching you off guard. Your arms are easily raised above your head and your wrists quickly tied together. With what, you're not sure... magic probably. The cuffs hold them in mid-air so magic is at least involved. Keeping up with your plan to avoid saying anything, you whine softly, putting a questioning tone to it. "I wouldn't want my little kitten to have roaming hands now would I?" You whimper, part of you wanting to resist in some way, but the other knowing you shouldn't. _She's a damn demon, stupid! She literally just tied up my hands with magic!_

Her fingers trail down your sides, sending a shiver through your system. You gasp when they begin snaking back up under your shirt, the tips of her fingers tickling your bare skin. Your eyes flutter, moaning at the feeling of her warm hands on your breasts. Before you can comprehend it, your shirt and bra are ripped off in one quick fluid movement. She tossed the torn cloth behind her before returning her hand to your naked chest.

You frown, cheeks flushed as Sombra's eyes and hands roam your naked top half. "I really liked that shirt..." You mutter, mostly to yourself cause you doubt she cares about your clothing choice. Sombra leans in close, you can feel her hot breath on your ear.

"I prefer you without a shirt, _muñeca_." She whispers, her sensual voice sending a pleasurable shock between your thighs. "I'd like it even more if we got rid of the rest of your clothes." Her hand slides teasingly down your front, stopping at the hem of your pants. She intentionally unbuttons and unzips your jeans as slowly as possible, easily making you become impatient despite yourself. Your arousal beats out your patience. You whine loudly, struggling against your bonds. Sombra chuckles darkly, "sounds like someone's getting impatient. Do you need something, kitten?" She smirks at you, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. Still having a sliver of defiance, you shake your head. You're not letting her win all the battles, even though you know she's winning this war.

"Well, if you don't need anything..." She lets go of your zipper, pulling her hands away entirely. Her hands rest behind her back, a smirk on her face as she takes in your somewhat disheveled form, a soft purple glow emanating from above you. You shiver at the sudden chilliness, your skin already longing for her warm touch to return. You groan, your magically held wrist-ties prevent you from reaching her. You feel increasingly more pathetic with each attempt. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me. But seeing you writhe in your restraints just proves that you long for me. Even if you won't admit it." She grins, her rather sharp canines on display. "I wonder how long it'll take to get you to beg for me, cariña." She teasingly glides her fingertips up the middle of your chest. You gasp, biting back a groan, longing for more than just a brush of her finger tips. "If you want something from me, all you need to do is ask, kitten."

You take in a shaky breath, your desire for her hands to return higher than your defiance. "I-I... want you to t-touch me again." You avert your eyes, intentionally missing her cocky smirk.

"Oh? And do you think a bad girl like you deserves that?"

"I-I'll be a good girl from now on, I promise!" Sombra taps her chin, faking a questioning look.

"Hmmm, I dunno..." You whine dejectedly, she's trying to get under your skin and it's working oh so very well. Your desire becoming more intense the longer she's away.

"Please... I need you..." She grins widely, obviously pleased. Turns out it didn't take long to get you to beg.

"Well, since you asked me so nicely..." Her warm hands snake back. One firmly grasping your waist, the other under your chin. She steps forward and crashes her lips against yours. Your eyes flutter closed and you kiss back, sending your mind reeling. Her tongue prods your lips and you give. Your tongues meet and you don't even fight for dominance. It's clear who'd win. The kiss doesn't last long, her mouth breaks from yours to begin marking up your neck. You know you're not getting out of this without being covered in lipstick stains and hickeys. You moan as she kisses and sucks her way down to your collarbone, a particularly sensitive spot getting a staggered gasp out of you. You feel her smirk against your neck, attacking the area again to pull more gasps and moans out of you. You squirm under her, your hands twitch in their bonds.

"A-ah, fuck..." You mutter under your breath, you weren't expecting her to be so skilled with her lips. You really should've thought that the moment she said succubus. Her hand leaves your chin to tweak your left nipple. The surprise pleasure shock causes you to let out a squeak. Her hand roughly kneads your breast, her fingers flick over your sensitive nipple. "Ngh..." She juts her leg between yours, her knee pressing up against your clit. Your head drops, chin resting against her shoulder. Soft mewls escape your mouth as her knee rubs against you.

"Is my kitten feeling good?" Her hot breath ghosts over the skin of your neck and shoulder. You moan from this alone, unintentionally giving her an answer. "That's what I want to hear~." You can feel yourself slowly turn to putty by her expertise. You've already forgotten your original intention with the summoning, your mind clouded and hazy. You hum, arching your back to press against her a little bit more. You refuse to admit it, but the demon's touch is intoxicating and despite your better judgement, you crave more of it. She can probably sense it anyway with that power of hers.

Her head dips down, her lips taking your neglected nipple into her mouth. Your body shutters, a moan bubbling in your throat. She bites lightly, her tongue circling around it. Your breath quickens, pressing your chest into her to give her more access. She sucks hard, releasing your breast with a pop before trailing her tongue back up to you neck. You shiver at the cool trails of saliva; a sharp contrast to her pleasurably warm skin. Must be some kind of succubus perk, because fuck did her touch feel so warm and pleasurable. You could probably orgasm from from her hands and lips alone. You love it and hate it at the same time. _And she knows it._

She licks up the side of your neck, pulling away before reaching your ear to look you in the face. Eyes half-lidded, a permanent smirk at your weak submissive form. You tremble lightly under her gaze, knees close to buckling. Your mind fuzzy, all feeling of defiance lost and replaced by shameless lust. " _Tan obedientes para mí_." She runs her palms down your sides. You suck in your breath, biting your lip as her hands rest against your hips, her bottom fingers slipping under your pantyline.

"Hah... Hahh, S-Sombra..." You make out between pants. Not quite sure what you're asking of her but knowing you want more of her.

"Yes, kitten? Do you need something?" She gives you a knowing smirk. She's doing it again. You groan, she's testing you, seeing how far you've fallen into her trap. And fall you have.

"St-Stop teasing me... I-I need you, Sombra..." She hums, half ignoring you to look off to your desk. She spots your camera, a devilish grin creeps up on her face as she concocts an idea. You follow her gaze, dread fixing into your lust. You completely forgot you were recording your summoning. You see something dart out at it, your mind registering it as a tail you didn't know she had. You flinch as it's whipped toward you, the lens pointed at your panting, embarrassed face. Her left arm leaves your side. Are those purple hexagons? There's hexagons hovering in front of you and she's typing on them like a keyboard. Is she hacking your camera?

"What're you-"

"Shush, you'll enjoy what I'm about to do." She gives you a mischievous look. You hate yourself for how aroused the idea of being fucked by a demon on camera made you. Your eyes flick from the lens back to her. A wide grin appears on her face, the hexagons disappearing. "There we go, now we're live."

"L-Live?" Your cheeks burn, "are you... are you streaming this?" You shift a bit to hide your face from the camera with your elbow.

"Aww, don't get all shy on me now, babe. I know you're into it." Her free hand slips down, sliding under your jeans and cupping your groin through your panties. You shutter, sucking in a stuttered breath. She chuckles, "you're fucking soaked for me, kitten. Are you sure you don't want this?" She's keeping up a confident tone, but you can sense a small hint of worry. She's asking for your consent isn't she? That's honestly pretty cute of her, even if the rest of her is intimidating, scary, and seductive.

You uncover yourself, "it is rather... arousing..." You look up at Sombra through your lashes. Her arrogant smile covers her face, but a hint of relief underneath shows through.

"Good, regardless of your choice, this wasn't going anywhere." She wiggles the camera. "This just makes it easier for both of us." Her hand slides up your stomach, curling under your breast to grip your side. The magic keeping your wrists locked above you fade away. The cuffs themselves remain, but you can move your arms a little more freely. Before you can get too comfortable with the small release, you feel yourself being thrown. You squeal as you land sideways on your bed. You shift over so you're on your back with your head against the pillow _\- and holy fuck she's fast._

Sombra kneels over you, legs on either side of your hips. Her upper half drops down on you, arms taut on either side of your head. She huskily laughs as you flinch from the quick movement. You spot the camera hovering nearby out of the corner of your eye. It's angled in such a way to capture a good close up shot of your red face. Sombra captures your lips in a rough demanding kiss, immediately asserting dominance with her tongue. The lost lust trickling back with each passing second. She breaks the kiss almost as quick as she started it. Her expert lips trail kisses along your jaw and down your neck. You instinctively tilt your head away, giving her better access. Small mewls and gasps resonate out of your throat, beads of sweat forming on your forehead. She slowly makes her way down your smaller form. Stopping only to relocate your bound hands above your head. With her path unblocked, she continued down between your breasts, skilled fingers melting you into her with each grope and tweak. You tremble from the pleasure, her well placed touches prove to make your trembling impossible to control.

Upon reaching your navel, her hands glide down across your heated body. They stop at the edge of your jeans, gripping them gently. Much like your shirt however, the jeans as well as your panties are torn off and haphazardly thrown somewhere in the room. You shiver at the sudden chill, enjoying the power imbalance between your bare form and her clothed one. Her lips pull into a grin, you groan. That demon sense of hers doesn't let you hide anything from her.

She dips lower down, her hands pushing your legs apart while her head hovers over your slick lower lips. You look down at her, eyes locking with hers. Her dark scleras were originally strange and intimidating to you, but now they only add to her allure. She sticks her tongue out at you and _-jesus that's a long ass tongue._ Her tongue extends out past her chin. Knowing how skilled her lips alone are, you can only imagine how she can use a tongue like that. You shiver in anticipation, your lips twitch, mouth hanging open. Your breath speeds up as her head drops down to lick across your inner thighs. Long trails of saliva glisten on your skin. The contrast of the cool air on your hot skin sends a shiver up your spine. You groan, Sombra's tongue exploring all but the most important part, intentionally missing your vagina entirely.

"P-Please... stop... stop teasing me..." You huff out between moans and pants. You buck your hips in an attempt to bring her closer to where you most needed her. A hand clamps around your hip, holding it sturdy and preventing you from getting what you want. You whine longingly, no longer caring that you're falling right into her hands. Her tongue retracts, she she sucks a rather dark bruise into your thigh.

"What an impatient kitty. You need to earn your treat, I can't just give it to you. I don't want my new pet to become spoiled." You sigh, nestling the side of your face into the pillow. You close your eyes, an idea popping in your mind. She's sure to give you what you need if you play along with the pet play.

"You're so mean, n-nya~." She stops abusing your thighs, unsure if she heard you correctly.

"What was that, kitten?"

"Nyaaaaa~..." Your voice trails off, embarrassment clear on your face to Sombra's pleasure. She's pleasantly surprised, not expecting you to accept your role so soon.

"Mmm, just what I wanted to hear. I think you've earned your treat." Her tongue shoots back out, the tip flicking your clit. You gasp loudly, your entire body shutters. Her tongue drags along your folds, her thumb attacking your sensitive nub. You squirm, pleasure clouding what little remained of your coherent thought. You become a mumbling sweaty mess in the matter of seconds. The tip of her tongue sneaks its way in. Her free hand grips your quivering thigh, keeping you from trapping her head. Her tongue pushes deeper in. Your hips buck as it penetrates deeper than you could ever imagine it could. You arch your back, breath ragged and legs weakening fast. You mutter her name as she twists her tongue around, your inner walls contracting at the feeling. A sudden abuse of your clit from her thumb has you screaming. You'll apologize to your neighbors later, the immense pleasure overtaking you. You grip the pillow behind your head tightly, a feeling of pressure in your lower abdomen rapidly increasing.

The ride to your peak rises quickly. Your gasps and pleas raise in volume. However, like a rug being pulled out from under you, Sombra slips her tongue out and lifts her thumb off you. You groan and whine, frustrated beyond belief. Your orgasm denied with no way to complete it. You cover your face with your hands, groaning again. Your hips twitch at the lack of contact.

"Sombra please, I was so close! Please don't do this to me... _Please_..." You plead desperately, beginning to sob from the harsh throbbing of being denied so close to release. She chuckles at your pathetic cries. She shoves her tongue back in as a response. The tip immediately going for your g-spot. Her thumb returns, hitting two of your sensitive spots that throw you over the edge. You see stars as you let out a muffled scream. Your whole body twitches, legs going rigid. She doesn't let up, letting you ride out the most intense orgasm you've ever experienced. Sombra laps up your cum as you come down from your high. She pulls away, sitting up to look down at your disheveled form. Hickeys and purple lipstick stains litter your sweaty body. Your hair a mess and limbs limp and spent. You felt exhausted yet Sombra looked untouched, like a dark sex goddess. She seemed so out of reach despite just how close she was to you.

She breaks her untouchable air by beginning to strip. First to come off is her vest. You watch lazily, trying to get your breathing back under control. She unties the side of her crop top, tossing it behind her. Her eyes lock onto yours as she slowly takes the rest of her clothes off. You briefly notice the camera still entangled in her tail, the purple light still on. Your eyes close for a brief moment, giving yourself a moment of calm.

You feel a shift in the air around you. Opening your eyes, there's something noticeably different. You can't believe how many times she's surprised you but she's done it again. Towering over you is not only the succubus who's taken you as her pet, but a dick attached to said succubus that you're certain wasn't there before.

"I-Is that... Did you..." She grins at you.

"I provide _all kinds_ of pleasures, kitten. You don't need a man for this one." She winks at you, taking the leash you forgot all about. She tugs roughly, pulling you into a sitting position in front of her. You reposition your legs into a kneeling position, bound hands pressed into the bed to keep you from falling forward. You look up at her, suddenly feeling very nervous. Everything thus far was with you on the receiving end, but now that you're going to be the giver this time, you're worried you'll fuck it up. Stupid anxiety, come back another time.  
  
Your eyes flick down to the shaft hovering in front of you. You hesitantly lick the tip, looking up for reassurance. She stares blankly down at you, her hand that's free of your leash grips the back of your head. She pushes lightly, encouraging you to continue. You swallow the lump in your throat before slowly taking the head in your mouth. You gently swirl your tongue around. A small groan lets you know you're doing well. You continue with a new fervour, desiring to please your new master. You lift your hands up, awkwardly wrapping both of them around the base of her cock. You gingerly begin to stroke along it, slowly easing it deeper into your mouth. A mix of sweet and salty taste dances on your tongue. Impatient, Sombra pushes against the back of your head. You get the message.

You drop your hands, using them as support once again. You take her in as far as you can. You pull back out, stopping just at the head before diving back in. Your eyes close as you bob back and forth, moaning at the feeling of your lips on her slick skin and her hot meat on your tongue.

"Ahn, that's a good pet." Sombra moans, a sense of pride eases your anxiety. The edges of your lips curl into a smile, doubling your pace with newfound vigor. You may not have experience with your mouth, but your amateur lips manage to pull small uncharacteristic moans out of your demonic owner.

Before you have proper time to comprehend, you're pushed back and flipped over. Your head faces the pillows, your butt sticking up and giving Sombra an unobstructed view. You tilt your head back, looking into her hungry face, her eyes locked on your butt. "You've done such a great job, kitten, but my desire can't be fulfilled by mouth alone. Don't worry, I'll be gentle... _At first_." She runs her hands over your soft skin. You turn your head away, surprising yourself at how arousing the embarrassing position is. A light smack pulls a longing whimper from your lips. Her tip glides against your slick folds, teasing you. She presses slightly into you, just enough pressure to spread you open but not enough to enter, much to your disappointment.

Pressing a hand into your back, she leans over, her head hovering next to yours. Her hot breath tickling your sensitive ear. "Who do you belong to?"

"You..." You whisper between increasingly heavy breaths.

"You can do better than that, pet."

You shut your eyes, preparing yourself for one of the most embarrassing things you'll ever say. You take in a shaky breath, "I-I belong to you! I am yours and yours alone! Fuck me, master, fuck your _disobedient pet!"_

"That's a good girl~. And good girl's deserve to be rewarded." She pushes back up and moves both her hands to grip either side of your hips. In one fluid motion, she slides her whole length in your slippery wet pussy. You drop your head into the pillow, a long loud moan muffled by it. She stays hilted in you for a moment, savoring the feeling of your tight hole. The feeling of her groin pressing against your ass adding to the pleasure. She slowly pulls out, the head just barely still inside, before plowing back in. You shriek, you body jerking forward. She repeats this once more before getting into a steady rhythm.

"Purr for me, Kitten~." Her voice is husky and full of lust. "I want to know just how much you enjoy taking it from behind." You respond with a flurry of unintelligible moans, garbled curses and pleas mixed in. To say you were putty in her hand would be an understatement. She slaps your ass; you melt even further. "Aren't you a slutty little kitty. Such obscene sounds are coming from you." You can hear the smirk in her voice. Any attempt at a response is lost into your pillow. Your hips involuntary move against her. Impatient and desperate for release, you fuck yourself on her cock. "I'm glad you enjoy your reward, little kitten~." She slows her movements, much to your displeasure. "Now... what are you again?" You pant heavily, formulating words in your head to make sure you don't fumble them

"I'm yours... yours." She chuckles, holding your hips still. You whine, weakly fighting for more friction.

"You're my what?"

"I'm... hah, your slutty... hah, kitten..." If your mind wasn't already swimming in pleasure you'd feel embarrassed. Instead, all you can think is of getting her to fuck you.

"That's a good obedient pet, do you think you deserve to cum?"

"Ye-ngh..." She snaps her hips suddenly, interrupting you with a pleasure shock.

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand you." She says mockingly.

"Y-Yes, master... Hahhh, please let me cum..." She laughs sadistically, enjoying your pathetic pleas. She does however indulge your desires. Without warning, she flips you over onto your back and speeds up faster than she was going before. You squeal, delighted and surprised by her action. It doesn't take long for a tight ball to form in your abdomen. It takes even less time for it to release. A pleased scream escapes your lungs as your second orgasm hammers into you. Your toes curl and your hands ball into tight fists, nails digging into your palms. Sombra doesn't stop her pace, helping you ride out your intense orgasm while nearing her own. Her scream of pleasure is huskier, her hips still and pressed against your soft cheeks. Warmth floods your insides as she pumps her semen into you. Your inner walls convulse, milking her.

You fall limp, legs twitching occasionally. "F-Fuck, Sombra..." She sighs contently, sliding out of you. With a small flash of light, her dick is gone as if it was never there in the first place. She has a certain glow about her, she looks completely rejuvenated. She spins the camera to direct it at her, an arrogant grin on her face. She turns your camera off before placing it on the side table. She looks down at you, drinking in your messy defenseless body. She releases your wrists, your hands free to move yet too exhausted to lift off the pillow. You avert your eyes, embarrassment crashing down as the haze lifts. Despite your burning cheeks, you need one more thing from her. You're anxious she might not grant you this request.

Putting all your remaining strength into your arms, you shakily lift both your hands up towards her. "Cuddle me?" Your hands waver, quickly becoming heavier than you can handle. She smiles at you, surprisingly genuine.

"You've been such a good obedient pet, I will allow it." She flops down next to you on the bed. She snakes an arm around you to pull you closer. You shift around, placing your head between her shoulder and chest, throwing an arm around her. Despite her demonic nature and sadistic tendencies, you feel safe in her arms. You snuggle weakly into her, finding yourself extremely sleepy. Your eyes close, content with your new role as long as she holds you this close.

"Good night, kitten."

\-------------

You wake up groggy the next morning. You feel disappointed but not surprised at her absence. You rub your eyes before sitting up. Doing a quick check, you find that you're still fully naked. Well, minus one thing. A leather collar, albeit leashless, remained around your neck. You tug at the strap, some sort of invisible force keeping it closed. Your eyes widen, beginning to panic. You frantically pull at it, hoping the strap will break.  
  
After a moment you give up, Sombra intentionally locked it just to embarrass you and keep dominance over you despite not being here, you're certain of that. Something clinks lightly. You look down, your name on a small circle tag stares back. You flip it over, flushing at the words on the other side. **"Property of Sombra"**. You cover your face with your hands.

"She's just trying to make my life difficult. How am I supposed to explain this to anyone?" You sigh, internally conflicted. You couldn’t really be falling for a demon, right? _Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> This took me all of June to write. I've never written smut before so it was a struggle to find certain ways to phrase things. Feedback is appreciated, maybe I won't take as long next time if I know what I'm doing.
> 
> Oh, also if you're curious on how sombra looks, I drew out her demon design.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BVjDuFxjUCA/?hl=en


End file.
